


IT'S OUT THERE [and it's gonna' get you]

by 666fps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Roleplay, Consensual Violence, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Kidnapping Roleplay, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666fps/pseuds/666fps
Summary: ray makes a loosely worded request to his partners; kidnap him. they run with ray's new ideas all the time, but he's never given so little input about what he wants. kidnap him. and he walks away. ryan and geoff put their money where their mouths are.





	IT'S OUT THERE [and it's gonna' get you]

###  _SO DON'T CRY, DON'T SCREAM, GOOD LORD!  
YOU ALWAYS KNEW WHAT YOU'RE IN FOR!  
MY BELT UNBUCKLES SO BELIEVE;  
YOU GRUBBY LITTLE THING,  
I'M THROWING YOU OVER MY BONY KNEE!_

* * *

_  
  
Tonight’s forecast shows for late showers that will begin around eleven and continue on to tomorrow morning until eight o’clock. By noon, it’ll be mostly clear with periodic clouds. Stay inside tonight, folks, it’s going to be a rainy one. Back to you, Hoffman._  
  
Ray remembers the forecast as he skirts around another corner, the wheels of his skateboard upsetting a puddle again. He wasn’t really listening earlier today when he stood in the kitchen with the fridge open, staring into it and waiting for something good to appear. Michael had been grumbling from the living room, something about the rain upsetting his evening of fireworks with Gavin and Jeremy. Ray’s unsure if Michael means actual fireworks that he bought or playing with the bombs that he builds, but if Ray thinks about it, there’s probably little difference to the curly haired lad.  
  
The rain doesn’t bother him now at one in the morning, hood sort of covering his hair and headphones thumping in his ears, rap music that he sometimes listens to before a heist, trying to amp himself up and get in the mood. The rain isn’t exactly pounding but it’ll start to soak through his hoodie if he stays out much longer. Ray kicks, pushes. He heads down another street in Strawberry, definitely one of the seediest parts of Los Santos. He’s getting closer to Downtown with each turn. Deciding not to mess with it, Ray doubles back down another side street and starts to head back into Strawberry proper again. He’s got a gun on him, stuffed down his back pocket, and he can defend himself fairly well in a fist fight, but Ray doesn’t need to go looking for trouble right now. Rather, any more trouble than he’s presently looking for.  
  
_You want us to- to kidnap you?_ _  
_ Ray just shrugs.  
_He wants us to wing it._ _  
_ Ray nods.  
  
It wasn’t much of a discussion. The three of them have been messing around for quite some time. The two men know what Ray likes, what he doesn’t like. What he _pretends_ to not like. Ray’s a total fucking enigma, but not to _them._ They know that behind those dark glasses, those darker eyes, Ray’s into some _interesting_ stuff, as one might put it. The two men were already formulating a plan by the time Ray started walking away.  
  
He’s still on his skateboard now. Ray wipes rain from his forehead and keeps going, skating around aimlessly. There’s no cars on the street right tonight, most people scared away by the rain and the fact that it’s so late. Ray’s sure that all around him are drug deals, call girls, robberies. Somehow he doesn’t run into any. Maybe it’s some sort of hidden instinct that he manages to avoid what he isn’t looking for. He’s does very well to mind his own business and he’s even better at remaining unseen. A sore thumb wouldn’t make a good sniper, and Ray considers himself to be the best.  
Pausing, Ray checks his phone. Nothing, which doesn’t surprise him. If anything, it’s like a confirmation. They’re looking for him. Excitement bubbles briefly in his gut and Ray swallows, shaking it off. He knows he’s getting in over his head. His partners have always provided for him in spades when he’s asked for something, and of course he’s performed for them, but this is a different creature entirely. If Ray weren’t so certain they were going to make it feel _very_ real, he would have tried to brush up on his acting skills. A silent part of him is scared. It’s that _horror movie, haunted house_ sort of scared. He signed up for this.  
  
The rain pours on, birthing puddles in the streets and reflecting the murky, muddied glow of the street lamps. Strawberry is still relatively silent. The buildings, dilapidated and sad, loom over the wet streets like a rotting forest. The neon sign to an old _RON_ gas station tweaks out and flickers a few times, struggling for life. Ray glances inside as he skates past, then stops and looks at it properly. Still in business, a clerk looking bored behind the counter.  
  
Blue has always been his favorite flavor. It’s probably actually called _Hawaiian_ or _tropical_ or some shit, but a Slurpee is a Slurpee and the flavor is just the color. Chemical, sugary, _fake_ blue. It stains Ray’s mouth instantly as he sips on it, back on his board and meandering down Strawberry roads. The sniper dodges a pothole by a hair and kicks up onto the sidewalk, the breaks in the concrete rattling his wheels a little, but he takes it like a champ. He’s been skating for the past twenty years, at least. He hasn’t even fallen off and hurt himself in awhile.  
  
Finally, he decides to take a break. Ray’s been out for over an hour and he’s itching for a smoke. He pulls off into an alley, big enough for a car to back in without snapping the mirrors off, but not much more space. Ray pauses and glances up, looking for some sort of overhang to hide under. Somebody left their laundry strung up in the fire escapes and it’s soaking wet now, ruined. The water pools in the clothes and briefly splashes on his head as he walks under it.  
Part of the alley is shielded by some sort of awning above him, not very big, but good enough for him. The pavement isn’t dry but at least he’s out of the rain. Ray leans into the cold brick, digging around in his pants and searching for an old tin. It used to have breath mints; now it has three joints of white widow and Ray plans on smoking a full one at the very least, maybe two if he’s feeling naughty.  
  
He’s about halfway through the first joint when he hears it. There’s tires, gentle metallic squeaking. He glances up, finally sees it. There’s a van backing into the alley. The windows on the back have been tinted so dark that they’re absolutely impossible to see through, even more so with the minuscule amount of light provided. It’s big, barely fits in the alley. The mirrors on each side are two feet away from the buildings next to them. It’s enough room to escape should Ray need to, and briefly, he stiffens. There’s a chance it’s not them. Ray takes a step back and shrinks further into the darkness like it could protect him, as if the driver of the van doesn’t already know he’s there.  
The driver’s door opens. A man steps out. Taller than Ray by a couple of inches, enough to make Ray have to tilt his head back some were he to catch the man in the eyes. The rain immediately falls on a pair of sunglasses resting above a delicately curled mustache, aviators that Ray could see his own reflection in if they were close enough. He’s dressed like he just came back from a wedding. A suit that easily cost over a grand, tie and cuff links perfectly aligned like the man spent hours doing that alone. Every detail has been carefully planned out.

  
The double doors of the back of the van open. They slide apart and the left one nearly cracks into the alley, but a hand grips it to stop it. From just the way the fingers grip the door in the darkness, knuckles hard and tendons tight, Ray can tell that this dude is tough. Black motorcycle boots hit down hard in a puddle and the rest of the man comes into view. _He’s huge._ The difference in appearance between the two of them is startling. Where the driver has been painstakingly put together, the man in the back has not. His jeans are kind of dirty around the knees, worn like he’s been working on something. Grease, maybe blood. He has a jacket on, leather that is taut but aged. The jacket has seen many days, but it’s still loved. No tears or slits in the black, white and blue hide. Above that, a skull. Ray can only make it out because rain has gathered on it and the meager light is reflecting the shape of the rubber. The bone structure is accurate down to the tooth. This mask was chosen as more than a disguise. It’s an extension of something.  
  
_It’s them._ _  
_ _  
_ Ray steps back a little further, barely even falling into any sort of role. He’s in that head space without even knowing it. They’re strangers suddenly and Ray swallows, cashing the unfinished joint against the brick beside him and facing the men, trying to look big. He doubts it works.  
  
“Little late to be out in the rain,” Ray murmurs. The driver shuts the door, pocketing a pair of keys. The van has not been left running, so apparently they don’t plan on going anywhere. Or maybe the driver is messing with Ray.  
“By yourself.” The masked man feigns finishing Ray’s sentence. Ray can’t see his face, but he’s smirking behind the mask. Ryan isn’t good at lying with his voice.  
“I live here,” Ray says. He motions his head to some door in the alley. “My roommate is inside. I’m not alone.”  
“Your roommate lives in a laundromat?” The driver’s smirking too, but Ray can see it this time. Geoff’s mean little grin curls up below his mustache. “Cute, but no dice. You know there isn’t anyone else around, buddy.”  
“Listen-” Ray’s on edge now. “I don’t want any trouble. Look, just-” Ray stops and fumbles, digging around in his pants. He takes out his wallet, leather like that motorcycle jacket, and tosses it to the man at the back of the van, who catches it seamlessly. “Leave me alone.”  
  
Ryan, standing in front of the open doors still, opens the wallet and thumbs through it. Five dollars, twelve cents. An expired coupon to some burger joint. A photo of the three of them, mushed into frame and laughing like children. Ryan puts the wallet into his back pocket, but no one shows any signs of leaving.  
“What else you got?” Geoff asks like he’s bored. He’s not impressed with whatever Ryan found, though he has no idea what it is. Geoff wants something not inside the wallet.  
“Nothing, fuck.” Ray shakes his head a little. A pause. He sighs through his teeth and lifts up his hoodie enough to get his tin of joints back from the waistband of his boxer briefs. It flashes the bone of one of his hips and Ryan whistles. Ray flinches.  
“That looked good,” Geoff says. He takes a few steps closer, joining Ryan at the back of the van. “What else is in there?”  
“What are you talking about?” Ray questions, though there is no curiosity to his voice. He’s daring Geoff to make that insinuation again. The sniper is scowling as he takes another step back. He’s out of the awning now and the rain hits him in the face, dribbling down one of his temples and vanishing into the thick scruff of his beard. Geoff puts his hands in his pockets and takes lazy steps closer, Ryan close behind.  
  
“Back off,” Ray snaps. “Just take my fuckin’ wallet and leave me alone, I don’t _have_ anything else. Come any closer and I’ll-”  
“You’ll what?” Geoff is chuckling again as he continues to draw near. “You’ll punch our lights out? Two against one isn't good odds, sweetheart. I’d shut that pretty little mouth of yours if I were you. You’re talking your way into a rough night.”  
Gritting his teeth, Ray unintentionally balls his hands into fists. Were these more normal conditions, he’d have shot both these guys by now. Robbed their corpses clean and gone home to Ryan and Geoff. But Ryan and Geoff are standing right in front of him, and Ray’s right where he wants to be. Frightened excitement is making his heart pound and they haven’t even reached him yet. It’s the anticipation that’s making his breath stutter.  
  
“I’m warning you,” Ray says. His feet shift a little in the dirt and push some rocks around with a scratch. Ryan’s humming like he does before an interrogation where, at the end, he’s soaked in blood and giggling like a kid in a candy store. The sound makes Ray momentarily struggle to swallow. Ray’s usually a _flight_ kind of guy, but this situation calls for _fight._  
  
The sniper darts forward hard, fist coming up like a missile for the hot spot of Geoff’s jaw. It doesn’t make contact. The first touch between the three of them is Ryan, grabbing Ray’s puny fist and closing it all off in his fingers. How Ryan shot in front of Geoff like that, Ray doesn’t know, but he’s thankful because he’s _pretty_ sure that would have been a good punch. He doesn’t have time to be impressed with himself.  
Ray’s twisted hard, yanked around in Ryan’s hands, a rag doll. His fist ends up jerked behind his own back, wrist closer to his shoulder blades than he thought it could get. Ray’s mouth opens to cry out but Ryan’s other hand slaps over it hard enough to sting. His yell is muffled both by the patter of the rain and Ryan gripping his jaw. Ryan tugs Ray hard against his own chest, remembering this feeling well. Ray held taut to his own much sturdier frame, a helpless, squirming little animal. Ray’s got a free hand and it comes up, reaching for Ryan’s wrist near his mouth, but Geoff steps in to stop that one, too. Geoff grabs Ray’s hand, bends it back, and holds it down hard on Ryan’s shoulder, stretching Ray’s body thinner. The sniper whimpers and jerks, shutting his eyes and trying to twist out.  
  
“What are you doing?” Geoff snorts. He peers down at Ray over his sunglasses. “You’re just gonna’ tire yourself out faster. It’s no fun for us if you just lay there and take it. Slow down, baby, we’ve got all night with you.” Geoff squeezes Ray’s wrist, pushing it against the hard muscle of Ryan’s shoulder and forcing Ray to loosen his fist, to relax for a second. Ray’s practically growling, brow knit so hard it could give him a headache. He kicks out, checkered _Vans_ hitting at Geoff’s knee and making the gent snort.  
“What did I just say?” Geoff’s tone dips a little and it’s enough to make Ray pause in his nerves. He breathes hard through his nose, grunting under Ryan’s hand, briefly sedated. Ray knows that voice. Geoff’s punished him with it too many times but the lesson never seems to stick.  
  
“Take him,” Geoff requests, voice softening enough for Ryan. Geoff tugs Ray’s hand down, twists that one up behind his back too, and Ryan holds both of them there with one firm grip. Ray’s wrists are so little in Ryan’s one hand and the hold is effortless. Geoff has free reign now, and two hands to abuse that power with.  
“Let’s get rid of his hoodie,” Geoff muses. He’s talking to Ryan like Ray doesn’t even exist, though the little sniper holds all of their attention in the palms of his restrained hands. One of Geoff’s hands falls to Ray’s zipper and the lad snarls, bucking hard and kicking Geoff again, nailing him in the shin.  
Suddenly, Ray can’t breathe. His mouth is free but his throat is not. Ryan’s gripping it, squeezing perfectly and compressing the arteries in his throat. Ray can’t breathe in or out and he _certainly_ can’t cry for help now. He gags noiselessly, his eyes shutting hard. It’s only a few seconds, but the point comes across quite clearly. Ryan’s hand loosens enough for Ray to gasp and cough a few times, no damage done, just startled.  
  
“Behave.” Geoff’s voice is a terrifying growl. He glowers at Ray for a moment longer before returning to the task at hand. Gently, he pulls Ray’s zipper down. The collar of his v-neck is wet but most of his shirt is dry. Rain falls onto it instantly as Geoff reveals his shirt, moving around Ryan’s grip and pushing the hoodie down and out of the way. Ryan, interested, peers over Ray’s shoulder and looks like he hasn’t seen all this before.  
“What’s that?” Ryan asks, nodding his head down a bit. “His nipples are pierced, aren’t they?” The rain has caused Ray’s shirt to stick to his body, showing off his shape a bit more. Where his left nipple is, a tiny bump on each side, indicating a bar. The right, a suggestion of a ring pierced through the tiny nerve of skin.  
“Oh my God, you’re right,” Geoff says, laughter hinting around the edge of his voice. He reaches down for the hem of Ray’s shirt, starting to lift it.  
“Fuck off,” Ray hisses, voice dripping with venom. “Get your fucking hands off me.”  
“Shut up.” Ryan’s hand leaves Ray’s throat and goes for his mouth again, but doesn’t cover it. Rather, Ryan’s ring and middle finger push sharply into Ray’s mouth, pushing down to the second knuckle and fingering at his tongue. “Go ahead, fucking bite me, see what happens.” Ryan dares Ray to explore the idea that immediately popped into his head and Ray grunts, little choice but to open his mouth wider lest Ryan accidentally scrape his fingers on the sniper’s teeth and blame him. Smirking, Ryan pushes his fingers deeper, feeling Ray gag against him and start squirming again.  
  
“Don’t make him puke on me,” Geoff warns, glancing at Ryan. The gent chuckles, fingering Ray’s mouth like he’s some kind of plaything. Ray groans angrily, shutting his eyes and feeling drool start to run down his chin.  
“I don’t know if I can stop him. Doesn’t look like he’s done this before, he’s already drooling all over himself.” Ryan pushes his fingers deeper suddenly but Ray doesn’t gag this time, swallowing on Ryan’s fingers and breathing hard.  
Finally, Geoff lifts up Ray’s shirt. Indeed, there’s a bar going right through one and a ring settled in the other, glistening wet with rain. Geoff whistles quietly and slides the tip of his pinky into the ring, gently pulling upwards. Ray has no choice but to move with the pull, rising to the tips of his toes and _whining._ The sound comes out salacious and weak and Geoff nearly groans.  
“ _Fuck,_ that’s a pretty sound,” Geoff murmurs, tweaking again. “I think he _has_ done this before, Vagabond. He likes this way too much.” Both men glance down and chuckle together. Ray’s visibly tented in his bottoms, has been for some time. The kid loves the skinny jeans but they’re doing him dirty now, showing off the erection he’s been sporting for the past five minutes at least. An embarrassed flush blooms like roses over Ray’s cheeks and he growls, shaking his head and wriggling briefly. He does not kick Geoff this time, much as he might like to.  
  
“Let’s get him in the back,” Ryan says, looking briefly to Geoff before the mask turns to Ray. “What do you think, precious? You want us to throw you down in the dirt right here, or get out of the rain? I’ll let you pick even though you _don’t_ deserve it. You haven’t been very cooperative.”  
Through Ryan’s fingers still in his mouth, Ray chokes out something that sounds like _fuck you._ At least, it doesn’t sound like the word _van._ Geoff rolls his eyes.  
“One more smart remark and we’re going to take you out into the middle of the street,” Geoff scoffs. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Stuffed up with dick in the wide open for anybody to see. Stretch all those cute holes and pump you up full of come, leave you dripping. How does that sound? Good?” Ray’s panting against Ryan’s fingers, looking up at Geoff. The sniper shuts his eyes tightly again and actually shakes his head a little, possibly starting to break down.  
“No?” Geoff hums. “So are you going to be good for us and get in the van?” There’s a pregnant pause between the three of them. Ray’s weighing his options. He doesn’t think Ryan and Geoff will drag him into the road and ravage him right there. Then again, they’re all criminals. They’ve done far worse than fuck on an empty road. But Ray’s getting cold in the rain and he’s sure the van is warm inside. Shamefully, like the act is fucking _killing_ him, Ray nods.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Geoff’s practically beaming with smug approval. As if freeing a caged animal, Ryan starts to let Ray go. He releases tentatively, starting with one hand, then the other. It takes a few slow, heavy seconds for Ryan to let Ray back to his feet, but the sniper shakes him free when he has the chance, huffing and instantly trying to fix his hoodie.  
“Ah-ah,” Ryan chides, grabbing the fabric and practically whipping it off Ray’s arms. “You won’t need this in there. Why don’t you lose the shirt too while you’re at it? Really, you won’t need _any_ of the clothes you have on, but I wouldn’t mind _helping_ you.” Ray looks over his shoulder, throws that mask the meanest fucking look he can manage. He grumbles under his breath, taking a careful step past Geoff towards the van.  
  
“Fuck both of you,” Ray grunts, playing nice and actually reaching to the bottom of his shirt.  
“Oh, you will,” Geoff laughs. “I mean, you’ll get fucked _by_ us but-” Geoff cuts himself off when Ray suddenly actually tries to run for it. He fakes them out, snapping hard to the left and heading for the end of the alley. Both gents know that Ray could _easily_ flip himself over the open door of the van. The kid is impossible to catch when he wants to be.  
Fortunately, they both act quickly. The two men dart out at the same time. Geoff catches a handful of Ray’s shirt, hearing some fabric tear. But Ryan goes for the pants, snatching onto Ray’s waistband and his belt and ripping the lad back so hard it could give him whiplash.  
  
“ _FUCK!”_ Ray’s voice is a startled shout as he crashes back hard into Geoff, immediately fighting both of them. “Let me go, let go! _Fuck!_ Stop it!”  
“Get over here, you little cunt,” Geoff growls, fisting up more of Ray’s shirt and pulling him closer, letting Ryan take over. They all know Ryan’s the strongest. “Christ, you don’t want this to be easy, do you? Alright, fuck it, you’ll get _everything_ you want. Get him in the van, Vagabond, I’m sick of his bullshit.”  
“ _Fuck_ you!” Ray’s voice is a smoldering bite and he actually spits on Geoff. It lands on the man’s suit, right below the breast pocket, and Ray briefly looks proud of himself. That pride is slapped off of his face, literally. Geoff’s hand connects with Ray’s cheek hard enough to knock his head to the side and Ray cries out, his face screwing up in a mix of marginal pain and surprise. But he likes it. Geoff can tell by the knit of his brow. Real pain pushes his eyebrows down into his eyes, makes him look angry. But this makes him look hurt, like it feels _too_ good. Geoff’s done this before, slapped Ray, and it’s no different this time. Ryan barely even notices, dragging Ray back sharply.  
  
The fact that Ryan can lift Ray into the van without bumping into something, dropping Ray, _or_ loosening his grip on the lad is impressive. Ryan holds a perfect mastery over Ray’s body. Both he and Geoff know how to work the little sniper, but Ryan knows where to _hold,_ where to _push_ and _grab_ to get Ray to stay or go where he wants. Ryan gets Ray into the back of the van with almost no bullying.  
  
It’s spacious for what it is. No windows on the inside, but there’s a light that keeps things illuminated enough to keep them from smashing into anything. No seats. In fact, Ray’s pretty sure there’s a mattress under them, or at least, something soft enough to be comfortable on. The back wall that leads to the front of the van is sealed off completely apart from a tiny window near the top. Ray could stand mostly upright, but Ryan and Geoff couldn’t.  
“Stop it, stop!” Ray’s still babbling resistance as Ryan drags him back further, gripping him hard and ignoring his kicking and writhing. Geoff gets in behind them, sighing and slicking his wet hair out of his face. Finally, he takes off his sunglasses. His eyes are ravenous with want in a way that Ray hasn’t seen before. Arousal burns in Ray’s stomach and almost makes him feel queasy. Ryan settles against the back wall with Ray held up in the spread of his legs, the lad’s back to his own chest. Ray’s shirt has ripped around the collar, the fabric torn and exposing one of his shoulders. He’s still wet from the rain, hair damp and water beading on his torso. All three of them are damp with rain, but none of them notice.  
“Get off of me!” Ray barks, twisting as much as he can in Ryan’s grip. The gent has both of his arms bent behind his back again, gripping both of them with one arm.  
“Do you ever stop complaining?” Ryan sighs, annoyed by Ray’s incessant whining. “We’re gonna’ give you something to _really_ be upset about if you don’t shut the fuck up.”  
Ryan’s other hand comes to the front, grabbing at the tear in Ray’s shirt. As if made of tissue, Ryan rips it. It jerks Ray’s torso forward a little and the lad whimpers, his face screwing up again in that way that Geoff likes. With one easy yank, Ray’s shirt is rendered useless. The fabric shreds around him and Ryan rips at it until it comes away in pieces. He’s topless now, wet torso glistening under the weak glow of the light. His nipples are hard, body taut with arousal and tension.  
  
“Undo his belt for me?” Geoff asks, almost sweetly, and Ryan is all too happy to oblige. For whatever reason, Geoff’s always enjoyed watching. They’ve spent many nights together, Ryan teasing and prodding at Ray until he’s crying while Geoff observes, smoking cigars or just sitting back, this pleased little smile under his mustache. He requests things of Ryan when he wants to, but mostly, he’s just content to see what Ryan has up his sleeve.  
Ryan’s hand moves down and grabs Ray’s buckle, tugging the tail out of the metal fastening and opening it so hard that the studded leather slaps his own hand. Ray groans in frustration, still writhing as Ryan pops the button of his jeans open almost playfully, sliding the zipper down. Ray’s thankful for the relief, but pissed off at the fact Ryan is steadily putting him on display for their boss.  
  
Ray’s boxer briefs leave little to the imagination. They’re so tight they could be considered a size too small, though they’re not about to cut off his circulation or anything. Ray’s always had a strange penchant for snug boxer briefs, but Geoff and Ryan don’t say anything when the lad bends over the right way, showing off every curve. These ones are a pleasant, smooth red, almost pinkish in color. There’s a wet spot where the head of his erection lies pinned to one side, precome smeared around the fabric. Ryan pushes Ray around just enough to lower his jeans a few inches, letting him keep them for now in all his mercy.  
  
“Go to hell,” Ray pants, cheeks as ruddy red as his boxer briefs. He’s embarrassed, nearly humiliated, and he’s living for it. Geoff’s devouring him with his gaze alone. His stare is stuck on the stark _V_ of Ray’s pelvis. He’s thin but not waning in the light. The rain dribbles down the bones of his hips and Geoff is briefly entranced by the sight.  
“You act like you’re not loving every moment of this,” Ryan snorts in Ray’s ear. Finally, he too removes his disguise. The mask comes off and reveals Ryan underneath, face free of paint. His hair is tied back in a loose bun, some stray hairs framing his face handsomely. “Look at yourself, _chérie_ . Half naked in the back of a van with two complete strangers and you’re so fucking hard you’re about to rip your boxers apart. Just a little rough housing, is that all it takes to get you so worked up? You’re such a _whore.”_ Ryan’s annunciation finds fingers on Ray’s nipple again, twisting until Ray cries out. His back arches and he pushes harder into Ryan’s fingers like it could lessen the sudden pain. Ryan tweaks the pierced bud, playing with the tiny metal bar and flicking Ray’s nipple around, grabbing his pec and squeezing roughly. Ray’s writhing has changed, though subtly. Where he was once kicking his legs and trying to break his arms free, his hips have started a sort of rut, something that would go unnoticed to the regular eye. But of course, Ryan dials in on it and chuckles against the shell of Ray’s ear. His breath his hot, quiet laugh like faraway thunder, and Ray shudders hard.  
  
“That feel good, baby?” Ryan purrs, lips brushing against Ray’s ear as he continues to torment Ray’s nipple. “You got these ‘cause you _want_ people to play with them. You’re a little pain slut, aren’t you? Look, Ramsey likes watching you. You _love_ being our fucking _porn star.”_ Ryan’s hand comes back up and fingers its way into Ray’s open mouth, pushing down on his tongue and opening his jaw further. Ray whines hotly, trying to shake his head, but the fingers in his mouth hold him still. Ryan angles his head down, gripping him until Ray drools on himself. Saliva runs down his tongue and onto his own chest, dribbling across his torso and making him more wet.  
  
Ray unwillingly drooling all over himself has Geoff swallowing audibly, coming closer. He knee-walks his way across the van, shutting the doors behind him and losing some clothes in the process. His jacket comes off, tossed carelessly to the side. Geoff removes his cuff links and abandons those as well, rolling up his sleeves with precision to just below his elbow. His tie is loosened but not removed entirely, the tails hanging on either side of his chest. Geoff unbuttons the first handful of clasps of his dress shirt, exposing some of his own tattooed chest. The lad glances up at his employer, a deer in the headlights.  
“Here,” Geoff offers, removing his tie properly and handing it to Ryan. Without questioning it, Ryan takes it and joins his hands behind Ray’s back. The sniper starts squirming again, trying to pull his hands away, knowing what’s about to happen. Geoff stops him with that same choke hold, though he’s marginally more gentle this time.  
  
“Settle down,” Geoff murmurs. “This is for your own good, sweetheart. Won’t disobey us so much if you literally _can’t._ As much as I love watching you try to crawl your way out of this, I don’t want to risk you trying to punch me again. You’re still in trouble for that, by the way, don’t think I’ve forgotten.”  
Easily, Ryan binds Ray’s arms. His forearms are tied together hard behind his back, palms cradling his elbows. Geoff's tie isn’t the most perfect restraint, but Ryan knows how to use it like it could be. It takes moments for Ray to be properly bound with no escape in sight. He fights the knots for a second, but Ryan’s done this so many times before and Ray’s never been able to break out. He’s only exhausted himself further, made himself more _pliable_ for torment.  
“Isn’t that better?” Ryan hums. His hands come back up to Ray’s chest, playing with both nipples now. Ray groans through his teeth, head falling back onto Ryan’s shoulder, his body worming around again. Ryan chuckles, kissing open-mouthed along Ray’s trapezius muscle. The gent works his way up, painting Ray’s neck in long, suckling kisses and leaving a faint constellation of bites. Finally, he reaches Ray’s mouth but the sniper turns his head, resisting submission.  
  
“Do it,” Geoff demands, closing the gap between them. He grabs Ray’s jaw and turns his face, forcing him to turn to Ryan. A sharp twist to Ray’s nipple has the sniper’s mouth opening again in a cry and Ryan works his way in, suckling Ray’s lower lip into his teeth and biting down. Ray can’t help but to kiss Ryan now, whimpering into Ryan’s open mouth and kissing the gent like he hasn’t done it in years. Ryan holds Ray close, massaging into his chest and periodically squeezing his little pecs, not wanting to make his nipples so oversensitive that he can’t feel the pleasure through the pain.  
“There you go.” Geoff sounds more pleased this time, releasing Ray’s jaw and sliding a hand down his chest, passing over Ryan’s. He holds the other man’s hand over Ray’s heart, a brief moment of tenderness between the three of them. They have a safe word, one shared by all of them, but no one has ever said it. The scene they’re in is intense and despite not wanting to break it, Geoff wants Ray to know that he’s safe. Ryan wants that, too.  
  
Ray’s hips are snatched and lifted suddenly and the lad squeaks, pulling from the kiss and looking down to see what Geoff’s doing. The boss has lifted him up to get his pants out of the way, wrestling them away and pausing only to get rid of his socks and shoes as well.  
“D-Don’t-” Ray’s voice is much more strained, breathy with arousal. Geoff dismisses him, tossing Ray’s clothes somewhere into the back of the van. It leaves Ray in nothing but his boxer briefs with both Geoff and Ryan fully clothed. He’s been like this before but it never fails to humiliate the shit out of him.  
“You’re still playing that game?” Ryan laughs, deciding to lose some of his own clothes as well. Slowly, he ditches his jacket, stuffing it behind him and wrapping bullet-scared arms over Ray’s torso again. “You can stop pretending you hate this, dear, you’ve practically come in your underwear like a teenager already.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Ray says, catching his breath enough to mouth off. He looks like he wants to retaliate but he unintentionally cuts himself off with a moan when Geoff’s mouth lands over one of his nipples. He suckles it tenderly into his mouth, bathing the nerve with his tongue and nibbling gently into his areola with his teeth. Ray whines loudly, spread knees pressing into Geoff’s waist like he’s trying to shut his legs but he can’t go anywhere. Ryan’s hand comes to the back of Geoff’s head, petting through his hair as Geoff tongues his nipple, glancing up to Ray and admiring his powerless expression. Geoff and Ryan would shed blood to keep that face to themselves, Ray so screwed up with pleasure it looks like he could cry.  
  
Geoff grabs Ray by the backs of his knees, spreading him. Of course, Ray fights him, trying to lock his knees shut again and mewling. Ryan catches this and wordlessly reaches down, hooking hands under Ray’s knees and yanking, pulling him open so Geoff can do whatever he wants. Ray’s spread almost impossibly wide, curled in on himself with just Ryan to support him and he practically sobs, head falling back to Ryan’s shoulder again and his body growing looser. Geoff grinds shamelessly up into Ray, certain that the lad can feel just how hard he is. All three of them are uncomfortably erect, but the gents want to take their time with this, stretch Ray so thin he could pass out. Ryan’s mouth closes over Ray’s again, muffling his whines with kisses and little bites, making sure almost every part of him his wracked with pleasure.  
  
Gradually, Geoff starts kissing his way down. He marks Ray up with bites like the ones on his throat, but Geoff’s a little more rough. Where Ryan was making Ray feel good, Geoff’s marking his territory, biting at Ray until he practically squeals, dark bruises lining his tummy and his hip bones. Geoff gets to Ray’s boxer briefs, opening his mouth and breathing hot over his untouched erection, his cock twitching sharply in his underwear.  
“You’re a fucking mess,” Geoff chuckles, lips ghosting over Ray’s cock and making his hips jerk. “How long do you think you can last, hm? You’re in for a long night, sweetheart, you got yourself all worked up.”  
“I almost feel bad,” Ryan says, pulling from Ray’s whining mouth. “Don’t forget he tried to punch you, boss. Don’t go easy on him just ‘cause he sounds so fucking cute when he cries.”  
“Oh, trust me, he’s so fucked.” Geoff winks up at Ryan, nuzzling into Ray’s inner thigh before biting down hard enough to make Ray’s eyes well with tears. Geoff’s hands slide up the backs of Ray’s thighs, massaging him, before sliding down to his ass and groping firmly, the tender flesh giving under his harsh grip. Ray bucks hard, shaking his head again and grunting, trying to pull away.  
“I guess I don’t need these off _quite_ yet.” Geoff’s talking to himself as he explores Ray’s ass, weighing his options. One hand slips to his back pocket and pulls out a switchblade. It’s a thin thing, but the blade is nearly five inches long. It darts out of the handle with a threatening jolt and Ray flinches, whimpering through his teeth and tensing up hard. The sound of Geoff’s and Ryan’s knives hissing open never fail to make Ray flinch.  
Geoff doesn’t need to tell Ray to hold still. He pinches some of the fabric, just enough to get the tip of the blade in, and rips it up _hard._ Geoff moves so quickly Ray can practically feel the breeze from the knife moving against his balls and he sobs, but he does well to stay perfectly still. Geoff cuts at an angle, exposing Ray’s little asshole and his sac, though his cock remains tucked away under the boxer briefs.  
  
“ _T_ _hat_ can stay where it is,” Geoff says, tapping the butt of the blade against Ray’s erection and making him jerk, his hips bucking sharply. Geoff sets the knife down where Ryan can reach it if he’d like to use it before moving back down, tongue playing over the delicate skin of Ray’s sac. The sniper jerks, squirming against Ryan’s grip again, trying to shut his legs.  
“Don’t!” Ray squeaks, glancing down at Geoff and panting hard. Degradation is burning up in a blush all over his cheeks and up to his ears, nearly spreading onto his shoulders. Geoff laughs, kissing at Ray’s inner thigh again.  
“What’s wrong?” Geoff taunts, hand smoothing up Ray’s thigh. It finds Ryan’s hand and slides under it, helping the gent to support the lad. Ryan holds back, smiling down at Geoff where Ray can’t see. “You embarrassed? Don’t like it when your little pussy is on display for us? Hold him wider for me, Vagabond, he looks pretty flexible.”  
Easily, Ryan spreads Ray more. He could probably put his ankles behind his head. Ray cries out in defiance as Ryan pulls him wider, Ray’s knees by his head and his hips sliding down to the cushioned floor beneath him. Geoff can see _everything_ and Ray knows it.  
  
“Look at this cute little thing,” Geoff hums, his thumb coming up and petting over the tiny, puckered hole. It flinches under his touch and Ray sobs, trying to hide his face in Ryan’s chest. Without warning, Geoff kisses over Ray’s asshole, lips meeting the ring of nerves and pressing tenderly, like he’d kiss Ray’s cheek. The sniper nearly wails, his stomach churning with arousal, his cock twitching hard. Geoff’s tongue glides over it slowly, all the way up Ray’s taint and to his sac where he kisses again before moving back down.  
Geoff fucks up into Ray’s asshole with his tongue as much as he can, but the kid is so tight. He drools over the hole, sweeping and prodding it with his tongue and helping Ray loosen up. Between him and Ryan, Ray is in tears. He’s groaning through his teeth, panting hard and trying not to cry out openly, selfishly not wanting to give Geoff the pride of making him crumble. Geoff knows Ray will fight it for as long as he can, but he also knows how to work Ray over.  
  
Reaching into his pocket briefly, Geoff pulls out a bottle of lubricant. Unfortunately his body heat hasn’t warmed it up much but he has no hesitation in popping the cap open and turning the bottle over, some of the viscous substance pouring out over Ray’s asshole. After the warmth of Geoff’s mouth, the cold of the lube has Ray squealing in surprise, kicking slightly in Ryan and Geoff’s shared grip.  
“Cold?” Ryan teases, letting one of Ray’s legs go. However, he immediately catches it with his own leg again, putting his foot down in the crook of Ray’s knee and sliding his heel back, keeping Ray pulled as wide as he can be. His newly freed hand glides down Ray’s body to meet Geoff’s at his asshole, both men teasing over the hole.  
“F-Fuck-” Ray whimpers, his hips rolling as best as they can with Ryan gripping him so firmly. “Stop, please, I-I _can’t_ -”  
“What, can’t wait for us to fuck you?” Ryan questions, nosing down into Ray’s hair. “You can barely fucking _talk.”_ _  
_ “He’s so desperate,” Geoff snickers, thumb playing alongside Ryan’s middle finger at Ray’s asshole. “Christ, he’s so fucking tight, Vagabond, I don’t know if we’re going to both fit in here.” Ray’s eyes briefly open wider at that comment and he shakes his head, trying to wriggle away again. Geoff laughs at Ray’s sudden fear.  
“Aww, you don’t like that idea?” Geoff sneers, starting to press his finger inside. Ryan follows suit, both of them taking turns between pushing in and pulling out. The sensation has Ray’s knees growing weak. The simultaneous feeling of being prodded into and having something pulled out of him is making him dizzy. He can’t help but to moan out a little louder, back arching and hips trying to push down onto the fingers inside of him.  
“Oh, look, he _wants_ it now,” Ryan snorts. “You’ve done nothing but fuss and whine this whole time but look at you now. You’re humping our hands like a bitch in heat. I can feel you grinding against me, slut. You want more already?”  
“Don’t kill him,” Geoff says. He’s laughing quietly again. “I don’t want him coming yet. Hell, maybe we shouldn’t even let him. You haven’t been very good for us at all.”  
“Please-!” Ray’s sudden begging betrays him and he bites onto his bottom lip, trying to shut himself up. Ray grunts, looking down at Geoff and trying to still the grinding of his hips.  
“No?” Geoff asks. “Don’t wanna’ beg for us? Alright, we’ll see about that.”  
  
Geoff lowers his mouth back down, licking over what he can of Ray’s rim. The sniper keens, hiding his face in Ryan’s bicep and struggling to keep quiet while Ryan and Geoff finger him, stretching him gently. Ryan, with the advantage of his angle, suddenly pushes two fingers deeply into him, purposely working around his prostate and ignoring it. Ryan has memorized Ray’s entire body down to where the most sensitive part of him is and he’s dismissing it now. Ray sobs, arching hard and struggling, trying to redirect Ryan’s hand to give him what he wants.  
He’s punished with a firm slap to his backside. Geoff’s got a hand free again and uses it to admonish Ray for being greedy. It doesn’t seem to help, only making Ray moan louder, biting down onto the sleeve of Ryan’s shirt.  
They build up to four fingers, two each. Geoff’s switched his thumb out for his ring and middle finger like Ryan, both of them working easily around one another to torture Ray. They stretch and pull, gliding in and out of him at opposite intervals, knowing they’re fucking with Ray and making him nearly delirious with arousal. Ray’s panting heavily now. He’s sweating, beads of it running down his thighs and his chest, mixing with the rain water and drool he’s still covered in. The wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs has nearly tripled in size. They could make him come like this. They have many times before, fingering him open and eating him out until he makes a mess of himself without his cock even having been touched.  
  
“I know you said not to make him come yet, but I _really_ want him to,” Ryan hums, teasing his fingertips over Ray’s prostate and nearly making him scream.  
“Please!” Ray speaks again, rolling his hips helplessly into them still, unable to do anything but squirm and cry out. “Ple- _ahh-_ please, I-I want it!”  
“Oh, _now_ he begs,” Geoff snorts. “What was that, like, five minutes? Not very impressive, sweetheart. _And_ I think you can beg a lot better than that.”  
“I’ll b-be good for you-” Ray knows that promise is usually empty, but he mostly means it this time. “Please just- Just let me come, I’ll do- _fuck, please-_ I’ll do what you want!”  
“You know if you don’t live up to that promise, we’re going to make this worse for you,” Ryan muses, fingers splaying over Ray’s prostate and massaging it carefully, just enough to keep him hovering around an orgasm. Ray’s thighs are tight and trembling, a sign he’s about to come, but neither gent will let him. Ray’s not good at hiding when he’s trying to sneak an orgasm without permission. All too often Geoff and Ryan tell him to _wait,_ to _hold on, be more patient._ Ray used to be able to get away with coming his brains out and the gents would just let him have it then, but they know how to play him better now. Ray’s holding his breath, clamping down hard on the four fingers inside of him and trying to writhe them deeper, grind down on them for more. It’s not working.  
  
“Fuck!” Ray’s voice is a noisy sob. His head pushes back into Ryan’s chest as he tries to thrust his hips out, gaining no leverage. “I fucking ha- _ahh!_ Hate both of you!” The kid has tears in his eyes now but his captors don’t feel sorry in the slightest. If anything, they want to make him cry for real.  
“Watch that mouth,” Geoff drawls. He punches his fingers up deeper alongside Ryan’s, scraping Ray’s prostate and almost making the kid shriek. “If you’re trying to get us to help you come, you’re not doing a very good job of it.”  
“You know, I’d love to see if his mouth can do anything other than bitch,” Ryan hums, looking down at Geoff. “C’mon, Ramsey, let’s let him have one. I’m sure he’ll pay us back for it. Won’t you, precious?” Ryan’s fingers curl hard, wrist flexing as he grinds deeper into Ray. Geoff only rolls his eyes. Ryan’s done this before, given in to Ray’s complaining, but more often than not he ends up pushing Ray further than he bargained for. Ray will come, then come again, and again and again until he’s pleading for it to end. The only thing Ryan loves more than hearing Ray beg for _more_ is for him to beg for it to _stop._  
  
“I’ve got him,” Geoff offers, shifting a bit. He sits up more so he can use most of his body to keep Ray open, a leg tucked into his side. Ray’s got more room to squirm now, but he doesn’t seem to want to go anywhere anymore.  
The gents work in sync suddenly. Where Geoff’s fingers are pushing in and out, Ryan’s fucking them relentlessly into Ray’s prostate, a sort of _‘come here’_ motion. The double sensations have Ray screaming and Ryan’s newly freed hand comes up and slaps hard over Ray’s open mouth, muffling his sobs.  
“Go on, you fucking slut,” Geoff growls, pulling Ray’s knee up onto his own shoulder so he can get a better view, give his hand a better angle. “Come for us. Make a fucking mess in your boxer briefs like some stupid virgin.” Ray doesn’t need any convincing.  
Ray shudders as he comes. His cock, pinned to the side by his boxer briefs and Ryan’s forearm, spurts helplessly into the red fabric and turns it darker. Ray can’t stop himself but to hump into their hands, his face twisted up in pleasure as he ruins his underwear. Some of it seeps down his taint and onto his own clenched asshole, tight around Ryan and Geoff’s fingers. It only allows them a smoother glide, fucking Ray’s own come back up into him, humiliating him.  
Neither of them stop until Ray’s kicking and shaking his head, looking at Geoff for mercy. Eventually they slow down, pulling their wet hands away from Ray’s groin, allowing him a moment to focus. Ryan’s hand falls from Ray’s mouth and he sucks in a gasp, panting openly and trying to catch his breath. His hips jerk sporadically, the waves of the orgasm still rolling down his legs and making him weak.  
  
“Christ,” Geoff says. His hand is stained with come nearly down to his wrist. “Look at this shit, you had your boxers on and you still managed to get jizz all over the place. Open your mouth.”  
Of course, Ray won’t, and Ryan’s too happy to help Geoff get what he wants from the sniper. His wet hand comes up and closes hard over Ray’s throat, choking him until he’ll relax his jaw. Stray tears bleed down Ray’s cheeks as Geoff smears his come-stained hand over Ray’s lips, forcing him to taste himself. His tongue comes out and moves timidly over Geoff’s palm, wincing not from the taste but the embarrassment.  
“Good boy,” Geoff hums, shamelessly wiping the missed come over Ray’s cheeks, ignoring the death-glare he receives.  
“Come on,” Ryan says. He sounds impatient suddenly, pushing Ray forwards and allowing Geoff to catch him. “I’m gonna’ fucking explode if I can’t get my dick in somebody in the next five seconds. It’s either you or him, Ramsey.”  
“Think he owes us,” Geoff hums, petting Ray’s dirty cheek, peering over his shoulder and examining his arms, still tied behind his back. They’re a little darker now, but Ray could take being tied up for longer. Still.  
Geoff’s moving, helping Ray to sit up onto his knees, pulling him closer. His hands turn gentle when he slides them down Ray’s arms and to the necktie on his wrists, finding the knots and pulling them out, releasing the sniper.  
“Didn’t I say something about stuffing his ass up with both of us?” Geoff chuckles, feeling Ray flinch.  
“No, please, I can’t take it,” Ray squirms but Geoff holds him still, keeping their torsos pressed together and ignoring the mess Ray’s covered in.  
“I don’t know, you took our fingers pretty well,” Ryan says. He comes closer, swatting Ray’s ass and earning a little whimper, watching Ray try to pull himself from Geoff’s grip.  
“I- I’ll blow you guys.” Ray tries to compromise with them before he even knows what he’s saying. “Please, let me suck your cocks, please?” Geoff whistles, impressed with Ray’s instant obedience.  
“Well, that wasn’t very difficult.” The boss chuckles, pushing Ray down carefully enough to make sure he won’t bump into anything. “Go on then, baby, show us what you’re good for.”  
  
Grounded, Ray scowls a little up at them as they observe, expectantly. He knows they wouldn’t dare try to both fit up his ass without a more serious conversation about it, but the threat alone is making him kind of nervous. This is a different situation they’re in right now. Ray’s still a powerless captive to what they want, though he could stop it all with one word. He doesn’t want to, not in the slightest.  
Geoff and Ryan are on their knees, side by side. Geoff’s got his hand over his own groin and is rubbing his erection through his dress trousers. Ryan’s got an arm around Geoff’s waist, holding him, the other propped on his hip in a clear state of impatience. Ray huffs, wiping his come from his mouth and drawing near, crawling on his hands and knees like some animal.  
“You guys are fucking assholes,” Ray grunts, pausing in front of them. Of course neither of them will help him to get their cocks out. Rather than start with one of them, Ray goes for both. He’s unbuttoned their pants enough times to get their dicks out, so Ray doesn’t need to take his time. Geoff’s button is yanked open, belt pushed aside, and Ryan’s zipper is pulled down and jeans not far behind it. Ryan’s got on boxer briefs like Ray, though obviously a looser fit and a more modest gray color. Geoff has some weird pattern on his, something like the carpet of an 80s bowling alley. Grabbing their boxer briefs, Ray urges them down at the same time.  
  
Ryan’s cut like Geoff, though Ryan looks a bit thicker. Geoff’s clearly got an advantage in length, has it over all three of them and he gloats about it at any given chance. The head of Ryan’s cock has a ring going right through it. An _ampallang._ The metal bar goes right through the head and comes out on either side in tiny, metal beads. Ray’s been obsessed with it since the first time he saw it.  
“You want it?” Ryan stops Ray before he can open his mouth. He grabs Ray by the roots of his hair and tilts his head back, forcing the little lad to peer up at them. “Ask us nicely.”  
“I already fuckin’ did!” Ray laments. He’s met with a slap. Geoff’s hand cracks cold across his cheek and has him crying out, tears springing to his eyes and his cock instantly bobbing back to life. Ray breathes shakily for a second, opening his eyes again and looking up to his partners.  
“Please-” Ray murmurs. Ryan tugs his hair a bit and the sniper winces, licking his lips. “Please let me suck your cocks? I’ll be so good for you, I promise. I want it so bad, wanna’ make you come.”  
Ray pulls against Ryan’s hand as he tries to come closer, grimacing slightly at the feeling of his hair being tugged. Ryan smirks, directing Ray’s mouth closer to Geoff’s cock. The boss grabs himself at the base, pushing the head against Ray’s lips until he’ll open his mouth for them again.  
“Let me see it,” Geoff demands. Ray opens his mouth wider and sticks his tongue out a little, whining softly. Geoff slaps his cock against Ray’s tongue, threatening to push inside before easing away, making Ray work for it. Finally, Ryan eases up and Ray pushes forwards, taking Geoff’s head into his mouth and sucking, whimpering under his breath. However, Ray shuts his eyes, and Ryan snorts in annoyance.  
“Look at me,” Ryan growls and Ray does so immediately, obediently. “Keep your eyes on me. I want you to look at me while you suck his dick. You’d better make him feel good, _chérie_ .” Ryan doesn’t even need to make a threat.  
  
Looking up at Ryan, eyes wet with tears and glazed with hunger still, Ray sucks Geoff’s cock like his life depends on it. He moans around Geoff in his mouth, wrapping his lips over his teeth and biting down carefully, making tight pressure all along the gent’s cock. He bobs his head with Ryan’s hand in his hair still, not making any moves to boss him around, but a reminder that the gent can. Beside Ryan, Geoff is panting quietly, looking down at Ray and watching the lad struggle to take him deeper. He leans into Ryan and the mercenary moves closer, kissing at his neck and giving him more attention. Ryan’s ignoring his own erection for now, more interested in his boss’s pleasure.  
“Good boy,” Geoff murmurs, voice heavy with lust. His hips move almost imperceptibly, pushing deeper into Ray’s mouth. So far, they’ve been relatively gentle in regards to Ray’s throat. Ryan plans on changing that.  
Suddenly, he yanks Ray’s hair and pushes him down _hard_ on Geoff’s cock, forcing the lad to deep throat his boss. Ray gags noisily and coughs a little, hands coming up. One lands on Geoff’s hip and grips, the other, on Ryan’s, squeezing for support. Ryan doesn’t let up, eyes narrowing down at Ray and watching him choke. Geoff moans in surprise, rutting into Ray’s wet mouth and gripping Ryan’s side.  
“Swallow,” Ryan snarls, and Ray does, opening his eyes as tears bleed down his cheeks again. It takes a moment but Ray catches his breath, somehow shutting down his gag reflex so Geoff can stay stuffed inside of him. Ray hiccups and whimpers pathetically, squirming underneath them and still trying to blow Geoff, tongue moving under the heavy weight of his cock.  
  
When Ryan relents, Ray pulls back and gasps loudly, coughing a few times and blinking the tears from his eyes. Geoff chuckles and swats Ray’s cheek playfully a few times, just enough to catch his attention.  
“Too big?” Geoff hums, thumbing Ray’s ruddy lips. The sniper opens his mouth, letting Geoff slide his thumb inside this time, pressing down softly. The hand on Ryan’s hip moves to his cock where Ray takes it and begins stroking him, using Ryan’s precome as lubricant to make his hand move more easily. Ray takes Geoff in his hand as well, jerking both of them off, slow and steady at first.  
Ray moves his mouth to Ryan’s cock, the piercing clinking against his teeth as he takes the head inside. Ray swallows around him, breathing through his nose. Ryan’s definitely fatter than Geoff, Ray’s mouth already so full and he barely has the head inside. He looks up to Ryan, pouting a little and begging with his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Ryan coos, fake sympathy in his voice. “Haven’t you gotten enough attention? You were screaming your brains out when we made you come, wasn’t that enough?”  
“Don’t be greedy, sweetheart,” Geoff says as he moves closer still. “Open wider. Come on, we know you can do it. Don’t make us help you.” The boss’s tone dips salaciously again and Ray shudders.  
Ray works with the angle as best as he can, settling between the two of them and opening his mouth as much as possible. Ryan and Geoff direct their erections into Ray’s drooling mouth, still stained blue with Slurpee. They push as deep as they can, grinding into one another and stuffing Ray’s mouth impossibly full. The sniper whines, saliva running down his chin again and falling onto his chest. Somehow, their erect heads both fit inside Ray’s tiny mouth and he suckles on both of them, hands still jerking them off.  
  
“Good boy,” Geoff says again. He pets over the back of Ray’s head, holding him steady and _maybe_ betraying the scene a bit with a moment of tenderness, but Geoff can’t help it. No one seems to notice either way. Ray pulls back and licks his lips, alternating between both of them. He takes Ryan deeper into his mouth as he strokes Geoff off against his cheek, trying to deep throat the vagabond like he did to his boss, but he can’t take as much due to Ryan’s girth alone. Ryan accepts it, knowing better than to push Ray and accidentally hurt him for real. Ray’s clearly struggling to keep up with pleasing the both of them, but he’s enjoying the feeling of both of them abusing him. Ryan smirks and tilts his head down, biting into Geoff’s throat and pulling a groaning murmur from the boss, his eyes flickering shut as Ray takes him deeply of his own volition, moaning around his cock and burying his nose in Geoff’s pubis.  
  
“What do you want, boss?” Ryan asks as he lets go of the bruised flesh in his mouth. “Wanna’ stay here or move?”  
“Fuck, right here,” Geoff groans. “I wanna’ come down his throat.” Ryan pulls away a little, his cock smearing wet over Ray’s cheek as he urges the lad to devote his full attention to their boss. Ray does so eagerly, taking Geoff down to the hilt and whining as he blows him, looking up to Geoff and making that cute, begging face again. Geoff zeroes in on it and smirks, fisting the short hairs on the back of Ray’s head again.  
“You look so good like this, baby,” Geoff says as he watches Ray. “Drooling all over yourself and choking on my dick. You love it, don’t you?” Surprisingly, Ray nods. “There’s our good boy. C’mon, you can take more.” Geoff pushes deeper still and Ray gags again, his face screwing up a little as he forces himself to take it.  
  
Geoff ruts down Ray’s throat, his hips snapping in short bursts as he holds Ray’s head where he wants it. Ryan is beside him still, hand moving to grip Geoff’s ass and knead fingers in, other hand stroking himself almost lazily as he enjoys the sight. Ray looks adorable like this and the sniper knows it, insufferable little shit. He knows just how to bat his eyes and whine for Geoff, play on the soft part of his heart so the gent will go easy with him. It’s not often that they make love, that they play tender with one another, but Geoff’s always the one to start it when it happens.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna’ come,” Geoff groans, head briefly falling back. “Open your fucking mouth, _wider,_ lemme’ see that pretty face.” Ray leans back some, knowing what Geoff wants. He pops off Geoff’s cock and pants, mouth hanging open and his eyes narrowed, hand jerking Geoff off towards his lips. Geoff practically growls when he comes, seed splattering into Ray’s open mouth and landing on his face. It paints the bridge of his nose and part of his glasses, smearing into his facial hair and dribbling down his chin. Ray keeps his mouth open wide, whimpering at the feeling of come falling from his lips and making more of a mess on his face. The sniper’s body is an absolute fucking _wreck_ with all the sweat, rain, and seed all over him, but Geoff and Ryan only love him more for it.  
  
“God damn it.” Geoff comes down eventually, panting and wiping his brow. Ryan reaches down and closes his hand around Geoff’s head, taking stray come with him and licking it off himself, smirking over at his boss. Geoff only rolls his eyes. Licking his lips, Ray moves towards Ryan’s cock, but the gent stops him.  
“I don’t think so,” Ryan taunts, shaking his head. “I think that pretty pussy can take more than just a couple of fingers. Bend over, spread yourself for me.”  
Hesitation takes over Ray’s expression. He loves showing himself off for his partners, but there’s a catch; he also fucking _hates_ it. Geoff and Ryan absolutely adore watching Ray humiliate himself for their pleasure, and there’s no part of him they haven’t seen, but Ray will get embarrassed every time. Slowly, Ray starts to move.  
Letting go of both of them, Ray turns around and shows them his back. He’s still damp with sweat and rain, caramel skin glistening in the weak light. Ryan’s fixated on the little dimples above the waistband of Ray’s boxer briefs. They’re so damn cute and Ryan has no idea why.  
  
Geoff moves too, though not to Ray. He meanders to the back of the van and opens the door, one leg hanging out, the other bent up with his elbow propped on top. The everlasting rain has dropped the temperature some, a soft breeze blowing in and cooling them all down. The back windows of the van have fogged up completely. Geoff fishes a cigar from his pocket and lights up, the flame illuminating his features as he watches Ray and Ryan.  
  
Steadily, Ray dips down. He shows himself off through his ruined boxer briefs and lowers his head to the cushioned floor of the van, keeping his knees up. Ray’s breathing shakily as he shuts his eyes, trying to swallow the boulder of embarrassment in his throat. He glides a hand back and hooks it into his underwear, pushing them down the heavy globes of his backside until they reach his knees where he leaves them there.  
“Good,” Ryan murmurs, coming closer. He shucks his shirt in the process, the muscles of his scarred torso flexing as he does so. Ryan’s covered in scars. Geoff and Ray have kissed every single one. The bottle of lubricant is snatched up again and Ryan rests a hand on Ray’s backside, thumbing the slightly loosened ring of his asshole. Ray sucks in a hissing breath through his teeth, peering back at Ryan.  
“Hurry up,” Ray demands. He’s slapped immediately. Ryan spanks his backside hard enough to rock Ray’s hips and the sniper cries out, his fist coming to his mouth where he bites down on it. Ray doesn’t speak, and Ryan spanks him again on the other side. Ray flinches and tries to pull away but Ryan grips his hip with his other hand, ordering him to stay still. A third whipping slap and Ray sobs out.  
“I’m sorry!” Geoff raises a brow at that, smoke curling around his features. Ray literally _never_ apologizes for acting out and misbehaving unless he’s well and truly broken by their torment. Ray can take _way_ more than just three spanks, but he’s so strung out. They’ve never been this rough with him, tossing him around and slapping him dizzy and pushing him into hypersensitivity. Ryan pauses, then tenderly massages Ray’s backside where he’s been struck, soothing the sting.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Ryan muses as he opens the lubricant. He turns it over onto Ray’s asshole, the liquid pooling on the tense ring before oozing down his taint and onto his sac. Ryan jumps right up to three fingers, easing them into Ray and reminding him of the sensation. The sniper relaxes, his shoulders dropping their tension as Ryan massages into him, readying himself as well. He pulls a condom from his back pocket and opens the foil with his teeth, spitting half of it away and rolling the latex onto himself.  
“Can I please have it?” Ray’s voice is muffled some by his fist as he begs, but he’s trying to be good for them now. _Really_ trying, not just making empty promises again.  
“Have what?” Ryan asks like he’s clueless to Ray’s request. The sniper exhales shakily.  
“Please fuck my cunt,” Ray whimpers. It’s another thing he loves and hates at the same time, referring to his asshole as his _pussy_ or _cunt._ Geoff’s absolutely obsessed with it, and Ryan doesn’t mind it either. Both gents are smirking, pleased with the fact that Ray is behaving for them now and begging in the way that they like.  
  
“Alright,” Ryan says, like it’s an act of great mercy rather than his own impatience to fuck Ray finally catching up to him. “But you know Ramsey likes to watch you. Look at him while I fuck you, precious.” Reaching down, Ryan takes Ray’s glasses, knowing they’re smeared with come and he couldn’t see out of them if he wanted to. Ray squints in the darkness, able to make out Geoff’s shape, the white of his opened shirt and the light of the cigar. He finds Geoff’s face and catches where he knows his eyes are, looking up at him.  
  
Ryan holds Ray’s hips with both hands as he starts to push his way in. Ray’s thighs are quivering again as he forces himself to relax and take it, his face screwing up a little. Ray never tops, but usually Geoff is the one to fuck him just because it’s easier. Ryan’s thick enough as it is and presently Ray’s so overstimulated, but he knows he can take it. Ryan dips an inch or two in before pulling out, pressing back in and adding more. He makes a slow, steady rhythm of it, fucking his way in almost tenderly.  
“You like that?” Geoff asks quietly, rolling the cigar in his fingers, and Ray nods.  
“B-Big-” The sniper’s voice is a cute, tiny whine and he arches when the head of Ryan’s cock bumps his prostate, pulling a mewl out of him. Ryan grinds his hips there for some moments, distracting Ray with the better sensation. He moans through his teeth, brow tightening up to his forehead again. Geoff knows he likes it now.  
Eventually, Ryan seats himself fully inside. One hand splays over the small of Ray’s back, thumbing one of his dimples and soothing him. Ray catches his breath while he looks up at Geoff, the gents face - though murky in the darkness with his lack of glasses - grounding him.  
  
“More,” Ray begs, then quickly adds, “please.”  
“Good boy,” Ryan chuckles, privately delighted with Ray’s now total submission. He chooses a pace, quite slow, but incredibly deep. Ryan’s practically pushing Ray’s organs around. The sniper is already a mess under him, fisting the cushioned floor and rolling his hips to meet Ryan, desperate for it now that he’s used to the sensation. The burn of the stretch is uncomfortable every time for the first few seconds, but Ray’s mastered the art of getting over that hill.  
“Oh, you wanna’ do it yourself?” Ryan questions, feeling Ray pushing back against him. “Go on then, fuck yourself on me. Show Ramsey just how deep you can take it.” Ryan’s hips still and Ray complains under his breath, glowering briefly back at Ryan. The gent raises his hand to spank Ray again and the sniper flinches, looking back at Geoff before starting to move.  
  
He’s faster than Ryan was, but more shallow, focusing on pleasuring his own prostate rather than the entirety of Ryan’s erection inside of him. His whole body bucks back and forth, eyes narrowing as he tries to focus. A misplaced rut has Ryan stabbing right into his prostate and Ray sobs out, faltering briefly. Ryan’s hand comes down sharply on his backside and Ray cries out immediately again, dipping his back harder into a pretty arch. The sniper shifts, spreading his knees apart wider and resuming his rough, shallow pace.  
“F-Fuck-” Ray pants, sweat beading down his temples and the small of his back. “It’s s-so good, y- _nnh_ -you’re so fucking big.” Ray rolls his hips harder, altering his rhythm to be deeper like Ryan’s was. The gent grunts quietly above him, watching as Ray impales himself over and over again on his cock. Geoff’s attention drifts back and forth between them. The tight focus of Ryan’s eyes as he watches Ray, the way his knuckles flex and grip on Ray’s tiny hip. Ray, mouth unable to close as he pants himself hoarse, his moans steadily getting louder and his breath hitching when he grinds Ryan over his prostate. Ray’s pace is faltering a little and Ryan scoffs, spanking him again. The sniper squeals, tucking his head down and trying to pay attention to what he’s doing, but he’s so dizzy and hot, he can’t get a grip. Ryan, impatient, spanks him sharply once more and Ray sobs, his hips stuttering.  
  
“I can’t!” Ray whines, shaking his head a little. Ryan pauses, hand coming down gently on Ray’s back. “I’m too tired, please, I- I need you to help me, please.”  
“Oh, poor thing,” Ryan coos, voice _mostly_ soothing despite the fact he’s probably mocking Ray. “Too fucked out already? Look at you, can’t even pick yourself up. You’re such a pillow princess. You just wanna’ lay there while Ramsey and I do all the work. C’mere, crybaby.” Reaching down, Ryan slides his arms under Ray’s torso and helps lift him up. He brings Ray’s back snug to his chest, petting over his torso and stopping briefly to toy with his nipples. Ray’s drooling on himself again, mouth slack as he whines at the attention. This new angle has gravity pushing Ray down, burying Ryan almost _too_ deep inside of him. The sniper’s hand falls to his tummy where he’s pretty sure he feels Ryan inside of him, threatening to break out. Probably not, but he’s so full he can’t see straight.  
“Oh fuck,” Ray breathes, head falling back onto Ryan’s shoulder. The gent chuckles, helping Ray adjust. He takes one of the lad’s hands and bends it back, elbow to the ceiling so Ray can rest his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and hold on at least a little bit. Ray’s other hand is snatched and brought behind his back again, though it’s mostly for Ryan’s own leverage, a better grip on the lad to fuck up into him. Ryan spreads his legs, opening Ray up in the action, and pounds up into him.  
  
Ray shrieks. Pleased with that sound, Ryan does it again. And again. Ryan’s not pulling any punches as he’s suddenly hammering his hips up into Ray with intention to make him come himself into unconsciousness. Ray’s cursing incessantly, words choked out between his moaning. His voice is ragged from his screaming and being choked, broken up now by his own crying. Tears melt down his cheeks again and Geoff smirks.  
“You cryin’ again baby?” Geoff teases, flicking the spent cigar out into the alley. Ray’s head lowers a little, eyes out of focus as Ryan fucks him raw. Geoff draws near, _finally_ showing Ray’s cock some love. He’s girthy like Ryan, but just a tiny bit shorter than either of them. Unlike them, Ray’s head is uncut, and Geoff works his thumb down the fold of natural skin, allowing the piston of Ryan’s hips to jerk Ray off into his hand.  
“Shit! I-I can’t-” Ray groans hotly through his teeth, looking at Geoff for benevolence. The boss nods, working Ray’s cock in his hand in time with Ryan’s hips now, determined to make Ray come all over himself again. Ryan, still gripping Ray’s hand behind his back, lifts his free hand from the sniper’s hip to his throat and _squeezes._ It doesn’t take many more seconds after that.  
  
Between Ryan choking him, Geoff jerking him off, and Ryan hammering up into him like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get, Ray’s orgasm hits him like a freight train. He’s certain he’s never come so hard in his life. Ray’s eyes roll before they shut, his vision turning black as he screams out, gushing over Geoff’s hand and onto himself. Amazingly, there’s just as much come as last time and it spurts out of him in thick ropes, hitting his lower stomach and slathering him in mess once more. Geoff masturbates him relentlessly, palming himself through his trousers and admiring Ray’s expression, cheeks ruddy and eyes wrenched shut. His still can’t breathe, and Geoff’s quietly watching to make sure the color of his face doesn’t get too dark. Ryan’s spreading out his orgasm as much as he can, actually curious as to if he can knock Ray unconscious.  
He won’t test it this time. Seconds go by and Ryan releases, the sniper sucking in an enormous breath and letting it out in a series of sobs. He’s absolutely boneless between his partners, hardly able to support his own head. Geoff leans in, kissing him roughly, oblivious to the fact that Ray can hardly kiss him back.  
Ryan’s still moving behind them, though his hips are stuttering a little. He’s grunting louder as he gets closer to his orgasm, stabbing up into Ray and stiffening. When Ryan does come, he bites down on Ray’s shoulder nearly hard enough to break the skin, but Ray doesn’t notice, or at least doesn’t care. His hips grind sharply into Ray for a few moments before he finally relaxes, panting and letting go of Ray’s shoulder.  
  
Geoff’s kisses, once rough and demanding, start to slow down. Ray can’t keep up with him anyway, whimpering brokenly into Geoff’s mouth as his boss licks into him. Ryan supports Ray, taking his arms and draping them over Geoff’s shoulders, letting the other gent hold him up too.  
“Want both of you-” Ray rasps, squirming around as much as he can.  
“Easy,” Geoff chuckles. “Give us a second, sunshine, you’re all fucked up.” _Sunshine._ Geoff’s stupid nickname for Ray. His little _ray_ of sunshine. Ray’s eyes rolled so hard they could have slid out his ass the first time he heard it, but now, it warms his heart and makes him blush. As tenderly as he can, Ryan pulls out, urging Geoff to take Ray into his embrace. The two of them sink down onto the floor of the van, Geoff holding Ray in both his arms and petting through his hair.  
  
Ryan returns with his discarded shirt, tilting Ray’s face towards him.  
“Don’t ruin your shirt, man,” Ray complains, tilting his head away immediately. Ryan snorts, taking Ray by the chin and pulling him back.  
“We have a washer, Narvaez,” Ryan chuckles as he cleans off Ray’s face as best as he can. Ray squints at Ryan, waiting until the gent tosses the shirt aside once more before leaning in to kiss him.  
The three of them stay like that for awhile. Ray catches his breath while they kiss one another on and off. Geoff and Ryan have been tenderly making out for the past minute when Ray pipes up.  
“Hold up,” Ray grunts, voice still comically wrecked. “That was not a kidnapping. We didn’t fuckin’ _go_ anywhere.”  
“You came yourself into another plane of _existence_ , Ray,” Ryan says, pulling from Geoff’s lips to try and correct Ray.  
“That’s not the same!” Ray’s not buying it. “Kidnapping is like, you take the kid and you _nap’_ em. You bring their ass somewhere else.”  
“We brought you into this _van_ ,” Geoff scoffs. “You want us to drive around Los Santos and try to find a place you _haven’t_ been inside of? You know this whole fuckin’ city, kid, we can’t kidnap you for real.”  
“We got airplanes and shit,” Ray murmurs, and Ryan chokes on laughter.  
“We’re not leaving the island,” Ryan says, trying to put a plug in it. Ray opens his mouth, surely to complain again, but Geoff shuts him up by pinching his side, tickling him and pulling a surprised laugh out of him.  
“Enough,” Geoff chides. “We can do this again, but we’re not stuffing you in a helicopter. I don’t wanna’ hear about it again. Are you cold, sunshine?”  
“Yeah, but I’m dirty as fuck,” Ray grumbles. It’s catching up to him now just how gross he feels. “And somebody ruined all my clothes. You guys owe me for that, by the way.”  
  
Ryan’s rolling his eyes, reaching to a compartment in the wall of the van that’s gone unnoticed until now. He pops it open and removes a blanket, bundling Ray up in it gently.  
“You guys thought of everything.” Ray’s impressed as he moves with Ryan, allowing the gent to wrap him up. “How long did it take you to plan all this shit?”  
“Remember when you came back that night from the gas station? The same night you mentioned it.” Ray nods at Geoff’s question. “Yeah, we had it figured out.”  
“Already?” Ray squeaks. “But that was like, two weeks ago! What took you so long?”  
“Well, you were expecting it then,” Ryan clarifies. “You wouldn’t have been in the right mindset. We made you wait ‘cause it would cool your nerves. This was much more natural.”  
“You make it sound so fuckin’ theatrical,” Ray snorts.  
“Well I was acting!” Ryan almost sounds hurt. “I’ve never played a kidnapper before.”  
“Rye, you kidnap people _all_ the fucking time. You had someone in the murder shed earlier _today,_ ” Geoff deadpans.  
“That’s not acting. That’s real kidnapping; there’s a big difference, boss.”  
“Oh yeah? Well what’s the big difference mister fancy fuckin’ college actor Haywood.”  
“I’m not playing a part when I’m doing interrogations! That’s my job, that’s what I get paid to do.”  
“And didn’t you get paid to act?”  
“I mean sometimes, but-”  
“Well that’s a job too! You get _paid_ to do a _job!_ ”  
“Ray’s not _paying_ me to tie him up in the back of a van and fuck him!”  
“Dude I will pay _both_ of you to shut the fuck up, oh my _God_ , take me home!”

**Author's Note:**

> skinny's fuckin' back y'all  
> hey so uhh i had this idea while driving home on a six hour trip from new hampshire and i was like "well i've always wanted to write a kidnapping roleplay fic" but then i was like "damn i should write my first threesome fic too" so here it is and that's it, this is what i wrote.  
> shout out to my boy Void who is the fuckin' o.g. and proofreads my shit for me and is the best got damn hype man ever, this one's for you buddy. 
> 
> this uhhh this is a big one. i've never written a porno this huge before. hope everybody likes it. or not. 
> 
> anyway bye!


End file.
